jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nemurin
Nemurin (ねむりん Nemurin), also known by her real name Nemu Sanjou (三条合歓 Sanjou Nemu), is a character featured in Magical Girl Bizarre Raising Project. Appearance Human As a human, Nemu Sanjou has long and dark brown hair. She wears a red tracksuit. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Nemurin has long, blonde hair with pink at the tips, tied into pigtails. She has cloud-like creatures coming out of her hair. She wears a over-sized pajama shirt that is yellow and covered with bunny faces. She has a candy wrapper at the collar of her shirt. She also has two long, white socks with one tugged down more than the other. Personality Nemurin is one of the few veteran Magical Girls of the group. She's quite a happy-go-lucky girl, and is more than happy to help out anyone in need. She's also a bit silly, can be quite lazy, and is a bit of a sleepyhead. Stand Her Stand allows her to enter other people's dreams. Synopsis Past At some point in the past, she was approached by Fav to become a real Magical Girl, becoming the dreamer known as Nemurin with a Stand called Rainy Day Dream Away. Nemurin has helped tons of people throug the usage of her Stand, amounting over 7 billions Magical Candies before meeting Snow White. Magical Girl Bizarre Raising Project The day before the first week of the eliminations ended, Nemurin entered Joyuki's dream, when Nemurin asked Joyuki her name, she aswered Snow White and asked her name, so Nemuring introduced herself, then Snow White asked Nemurin where they were, so Nemurin told her that they were inside the Dreamland. Nemurin told Snow White the rules of the Dreamworld and her Stand, after that, Snow White asked Nemurin about the Magical Candies, so Nemurin told her the candies she amounted inside the Dreamworld, which amazed Snow White. Nemurin said that she hopes that Snow White can have a good time as a Magical Girl just like she, so Snow White said that she has enjoyned her time as a Magical Girl and thanks Nemurin for her visit, then Nemurin and Snow White wished luck to the other, after that, Nemurin departed. Nemurin decided to earn some extra candies before the week was over, so she entered the dream of a little girl, who dreamed of seeing a princess being worshiped by everyone around her. The girl wanted to become close to the princess, and Nemurin suggested that the little girl in fact should try to become like the princess instead. Worried about her decision, Nemurin encouraged her further, and the little girl accepted this decision. The next day, Nemu Sanjou was found dead in her house, with Fav announcing to the other Magical Girls that she was eliminated because the candies amounted inside the Dreamland doesn't count for the purposes of the elimination games, so Nemurin actually had 0 Magical Candies. Trivia * Despite her Stand being the pillow she ever has at her side, she is surrounded by cloud-like creatures, what these creatures are is uknown. Category:Ionliosite Category:Magical Girl Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Stand users